Heads for arrows, such as are used for game hunting, are presently available on the market which have blades that can be removed for sharpening, repair and replacement. In certain instances, such arrowheads include a solid tip behind which the forward ends of the sharpened blades are engaged. While offering the advantages of removability, a construction of that sort is somewhat undesirable in use, in that the arrow enters the prey by a piercing rather than a cutting action, thus limiting the depth of penetration; such an arrowhead is therefore less effective and humane in producing the kill. In other instances, arrowheads are provided which consist of two blades that are disposed in cross-wise or cruciform fashion, but generally, the leading edge of one of the blades is located considerably inwardly of that of the other.
The manner by which the removable blades are secured is also of primary importance to the hunter, since it is desirable that he be able to remove and replace them quickly and with a minimum amount of inconvenience. Ideally, the construction would permit replacements to be made in the field, quickly and without need of any tools. It is, of course, also important that the elements of the arrowhead be securely mounted, that the assembled arrowhead itself be strong and durable, and that its design be such as to minimize the effort and expense of manufacture.
Typical of the arrowhead constructions previously proposed are those that are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,372, to Neri; U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,677, to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,542, to Karbo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,723, to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,186, to Matlock, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,319, to Christen. As far as is known, however, no arrowhead having removable blades has heretofore been proposed or provided which offers all of the foregoing features and advantages.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel arrowhead comprised of blades that can be manually removed quickly and with great facility, and without need for any tools.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an arrowhead which is strong and durable, which consists of a minimum number of parts, which is of relatively simple design and construction, and in which the economy and facility of manufacture are optimized.